


get me out of my mind (ready to go)

by devilduckieee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Unholy Trinity go on a road-trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get me out of my mind (ready to go)

Admittedly, when Quinn pulled up to Santana’s house in the black ’62 Impala convertible with red interior, Brittany and Santana were impressed. The road trip across America was a classic tradition. It only seemed fitting to use classic American muscle to do it. Besides, the car was beautiful to behold.

“There’s this show I watch, brothers driving around in a black Impala or whatever, seemed like it’s a reliable car.” Quinn supplied at Santana’s arched eyebrow.

It was a roomy car. The trunk held all of their bags easily, with plenty of room left over if they picked up things along the way. The seats were comfortable, a little springy, but they could curl up in the seats if needed. Even better was the back seat, which two girls could easily sleep on together, whenever they were in between towns and needed to sleep. The front consisted of two captains chairs, which were comfortable, but they decided early on to alternate sleeping arrangements so no one had to sleep in the front two nights in a row. They had tried to make one giant bed out of the front and back seats, that first night, but the front seat backs just didn’t lower far enough.

At a certain point in the trip, their money running low, they decided to just skip the hotels and motels and just sleep in the car. Their gym memberships to a national chain guaranteed them warm showers whenever they drove through a metropolis. It really was the most brilliant of ideas they could’ve come up with. So, of course, it was Brittany’s idea.

“Why are we paying for rooms when our car is free and its seats are more comfortable than most of the beds we’ve been in so far?”

They drove from town to town, making sure to hit every tourist attraction as possible. When they hit the World’s Largest Ball of Twine, Brittany commented that it would be decimated by Lord Tubbs within a day and that she wasn’t that impressed. Bruce Weiner’s Microcar Museum, in Georgia, was Brittany’s favorite stop thus far. As the trio walked through the museum holding hands (they went everywhere that way, the grocery store, walmart, The Washington Memorial, everywhere.) Brittany kept coming up with ideas and stories for the cars and how they “were really built for the animals to drive, but they can’t be seen driving or people would, like, really freak out.”

They broke down just outside of Roswell, which was inevitable. It’s a classic car, it was the quintessential American road trip, they were in the desert – it was bound to happen. Luckily, Santana learned some things from dating Puck (other than sexual positions) and she made sure to have some tools in the trunk and ‘essential road trip non-total-emergency items’. It was just the radiator over heating that time, which was absolutely nothing because Santana insisted on buying a couple of gallons of water to specifically keep in the trunk while they were in the desert region. “I actually learn from the horror movies I watch, you know? Simplest thing ever to plan for.”

Once arriving to Roswell, the girls decided to splurge for the Best Western to beat the heat and give Rachel (by then they had named the impala after their glee club diva who, just like the car, was “sometimes annoying, but was reliable, sounded amazing and was sexier the longer you spent with her”) a break. The air conditioning was delicious, the pool was clean and felt amazing, but they spent most of their time being dragged from one Alien place to another by Quinn.

The girls were learning a lot about one another, like how Quinn is a closet X-Phile and is really into the paranormal. Brittany didn’t really understand what Quinn was talking about until Roswell. The whole thing was kitschy, but it was difficult to not get caught up in Quinn’s enthusiasm, especially since Brittany and Santana could count on one hand how many times they’ve seen Quinn actually excited about something. Brittany was lured in easily by the streetlights that had been made to resemble Alien heads. Santana couldn’t resist the feeling of warmth that pooled in her chest as she watched the two most important people in her life being so happy and care free, and she easily let the laughter bubble up and out of her. Especially when Quinn and Brittany insisted that they wear their, newly acquired, alien costumes (sunglasses and antennae) to the Flying Saucer McDonalds.

There were many stops along the way, Quinn’s PowerBook was almost completely full from all of the pictures they’d been taking. For the most part they’d been avoiding keeping in contact with people back home, part of the purpose of the trip was to escape reality and to bond. They would occasionally update one of their Facebook statuses, simple things like ‘about to head through Texas, lets hope we don’t get shot’ or ‘these three power ladies survived the Grand Canyon, suck it Thelma and Louise’ or a simple ‘why is Montana so flat?’. About an hour after updating her status to ‘Entering Nebraska’ Santana got a text from Puck telling her to go to Alliance. They were entering from Wyoming (having visited Laramie, to send some respects to Matthew) so it wasn’t too out of their way to drive up to Alliance, and it was Puck who wasn’t really into things that were lame.

Santana burst out in laughter as they pulled up to Carhenge and immediately called the boy.

“Leave it to you to send us to an outdoor art installation made of nothing but classic cars, Puckerman.”

“What? You love cars as much as I do San, ‘sides it’s totally FREE.”

“You’re a dork. I’ll get you a keychain.”

Santana ended up getting Puck a keychain and a pretty kick ass black t-shirt with a view of the henge outlined in white for him as well (she might have gotten the same things for herself, but Quinn and Brittany knew better than to mention that to anyone). They spent the entire day there taking various pictures with the cars, and with random tourists who appreciated their Rachel. It was Santana’s favorite stop of the trip, though if she was asked she’d say Venice Beach, even if they never actually made it to any actual sand while in Southern California.

The trip was full of random adventures and wasn’t without it’s drama (there’s only so much togetherness before petty arguments occurred, but everything returned to normal about as fast as things happened). The girls weren’t any closer to knowing where they wanted to go in life, but they did know two things: that Quinn needed to keep Rachel ‘cause she was the perfect car that got them through so much, and that where ever life took them, they needed to do it together. The unholy trinity was an unstoppable force and the world was theirs for the taking.


End file.
